


Five Things That Never Happened To Amal

by psocoptera



Category: The Less Than Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal
Genre: Angst, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened To Amal

1\. He goes to five tattoo artists before he finds one that's close enough. Still not quite right, but, he knows what he can't have, and this is something he can.

 

2\. She's their eighth foster placement, and there's just something about her - her eyes, her cheekbones, the way she raises her eyebrows. He steals glances at her for days until he realizes he's being a creepy old guy and she's had more than enough of that and tells her, apologetically, that she looks like someone he knew, a long time ago, someone who was important to him. No, he doesn't have any pictures he can show her.

She doesn't have any pictures of her dad either, and her grandma's never been willing to tell her anything about him. She didn't approve. "Smoking and drinking and piercings and tattoos," she says, sneering, "Guess I musta taken after him after all."

Amal just smiles and shakes his head. Maybe she is and maybe she isn't - she's his, now, anyways, to look after, for as long as she's with them, and as long as she'll let them.

 

3\. He never pays for sex, but sometimes he goes and looks for the youngest, skinniest ones, and just sticks a few bills in their hands and walks away.

After the second time he gets mugged, though, he has a dream where it's TJ with the gun, TJ pocketing his wallet with a smirk, and he sets up a monthly donation to a local shelter and never goes back to those neighborhoods.

 

4\. "Dr. Chakravarthy? Are you there? ... obviously you have no obligation, and the ashes can simply be interred locally, but as his executor I'll need a letter from you formally declining - 

"No, I... no. I'm sorry, I - I didn't know he - . A list of places, you said? To - to scatter them?"

"Quite the itinerary, really."

 

5\. "I just don't want to say goodbye. That's all."

He takes TJ's hand, and brings it to his lips, and then lets it go, waiting to see.

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is killing me.


End file.
